¡¿Qué demonios!
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te despiertas en un lugar completamente desconocido? Aún peor, ¿Qué pasaría si te despiertas en un lugar completamente desconocido y en otro cuerpo? ¡¿En otro cuerpo? Si, en otro cuerpo... Pues nada bueno podría salir de esto... [Este fic participa para el reto: intercambio de cuerpos; del foro: La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas]


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: **_**Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

_¡¿Qué demonios…?!_

_Se removió incómoda, sintiendo su espalda dura, al igual que su cuello. Se maldijo mentalmente por dormirse de nuevo en una banca de la plaza de Konoha; debía dejar de beber si Shizune no estaba para llevarla a su casa luego de una noche de borrachera. Siempre era igual: la "honorable" Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato terminaba tirada por cualquier lado y con unas resaca del demonio. Ah, pero no se le podía hacer nada; ella era una alcohólica anónimamente reconocida._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos, notó que algo estaba diferente. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Acaso no había dormido en una banca de la plaza? Esto estaba muy raro, algo olía mal, muy mal. Si, algo olía como a… ¡Orina de perro! ¡¿Qué diablos puede oler así?! ¡Por Kami-sama, ese olor era putrefactamente horripilante! ¡Oh Dios, ¿qué clase de perro podría orinar con ese olor tan feo?! ¡Ni TonTon orinaba de esa manera! __Nueva regla: todos los habitantes de Konoha deberán ducharse todos los días. __Anotó mentalmente._

_Con ganas de vomitar a causa del olor, se sentó rápidamente. Comprobó que no estaba en su amada cama, ni que tampoco estaba en una banca… ¡Estaba en medio del bosque! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Desde cuándo dormía en el bosque?!... A ver, recordemos: Ella estaba bebiendo en el bar de Konoha, se pasó de copas e hizo un bailecito muy al estilo disco, luego la cara de su discípula, Shizune y finalmente… negro… ¡Ah joder! ¡No recordaba nada!_

_Examinó el lugar, y si, estaba en medio del bosque. Se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. __Ahora entiendo por qué tengo contracturas.__ Pensó. Giró su cabeza para un lado, provocando un sonoro ruido proveniente de su cuello. Se puso de pie, con cuidado. Peculiarmente, su cuerpo se sintió extraño. Frotó sus ojos y luego miró sus manos… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Sus manos eran…! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Jamás había visto que sus manos eran así de grandes! ¡Ella tenía unas manos bellas, dignas de una dama! ¡No tenía manos de… hombre!_

_-¿Qu-Qué pa-pasó?- tartamudeó con cara de espanto. Empezó a palpar su cuerpo con "sus" manos. Sus pantorrillas y muslos habían crecido, su trasero se había achicado, su abdomen estaba completamente marcado, sus senos… -¡No!- ¡Sus senos no estaban! -¡No, mis bellas gemelas!- gritó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡Este no era su cuerpo! ¡Ella sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa, pero ahora era como estar en el cuerpo de un extraño. -¡Un espejo!- pensó rápidamente._

_Se levantó otra vez e intentó correr pero sus piernas temblaron y calló de cara al suelo._

_-Ay- se quejó. _

_-¿Asuma-sensei?- oyó que decían detrás de ella. _

_Volteó su cabeza, sintiendo dolor en su cuello. Se encontró con aquel chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Si, ese Inuzuka, el tal... ¡Kiba! ¡Si, Kiba! Se encontró con Inuzuka Kiba quien motaba sobre su perro Akamaru. __Ahora entiendo de dónde provenía el olor a orina__. Pensó con su nariz arrugada. Aunque se preguntaba por qué le había llamado al nombre de "Asuma-sensei". Ella no era Asuma-Sensei, era la bella, única, esplendorosa y atractiva Tsu…_

_-Oiga, Asuma-sensei, Ino dice que tiene que hablar con usted. Dijo que trataba sobre algo de que usted la cubra porque la vieja Hokage se enfadará y…_

_-¡A quién le dices vieja, mocoso!- alzó su puño instintivamente, extrañando al Inuzuka._

_-¿Asuma-sensei, se encuentra bien?- ¡Que-ella-no-era-Asuma-Sensei!_

_-Mira, mocoso, yo no soy Asuma-sensei, yo soy la Hokage más bella, Tsunade- dijo pavorosa y con una ancha sonrisa. Sin embargo, el resultado que esperaba fue el contrario: el chico perro se carcajeó a más no poder y luego tomó un kunai de su armamento._

_-Si no es Asuma-sensei, entonces, ¿a quién veo yo?- le alcanzó el kunai en el cual ella se vio reflejada… ¡Oh diablos, era… era Sarutobi Asuma! La barba, el cabello, sus facciones, sus ojos… ¡Mierda, era hombre! _

_-¿Va a decirme que no es Asuma?- inquirió, divertido._

_Colapsaría. Estaba al borde de volverse loca. ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama, despierte, por favor. Se hace tarde para la reunión que acordó con Yamanaka-chan- escuchaba la voz de una mujer. ¿Kurenai? No, imposible, su bella amada tenía la voz más melodiosa. –Tsunade-sama, acordó una reunión con Yamanaka Ino- ¿su alumna? ¿Él había acordado algo con su alumna? No lo recordaba._

_Abrió sus ojos, los cuales se fijaron en el techo. Se giró para el lado derecho, encontrándose con un cerdito que sólo decía "oink-oink". __¿Cerdito?__ Se preguntó mentalmente. Si recordaba bien a él no le gustaban los cerditos, al menos no como mascota, pero sí como almuerzo. Se fijó detalladamente en esa cosita chillona rosa, notando que era el cerdito de Shizune. _

_-Tsunade-sama, al fin despierta- __¿Tsunade-sama?_

_Se levantó abruptamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, similar a una resaca. Notó que estaba en una habitación, pero definitivamente no era la suya. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Recorrió todo con la vista, notando que a su lado yacía el cerdito de la Hokage y parada a un lado de la cama estaba Shizune con unas sonrisa._

_-¿Qué demonios…?- susurró. -¿Shizune-san?- preguntó, mirando a la susodicha. Ella se extrañó por el tono que había utilizado Tsunade-sama. -¿Qué hago aquí?_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó la subordinada de la Hokage. -¿Cómo que qué hace aquí? Tsunade-sama, esta es su habitación- sonrió como si le sonriera a un chiquillo. –Creo que se ha pasado de copas anoche- murmuró. -¡En fin, basta de boberías! Tsunade-sama, ayer por la mañana acordó una reunión con Yamanaka-chan para revisar la técnica que ella ha estado perfeccionando. No hay mucho tiempo, así que, por favor, tome una ducha… el olor a alcohol se siente desde aquí- susurró esto último. –La veo abajo en veinte minutos- salió del cuarto, provocando un gran eco al cerrar la puerta._

_Se quedó en silencio, tratando se buscar alguna posible respuesta a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que él era hombre y no mujer. Cualquier persona -incluso la más idiota- podría diferenciar al hombre de una mujer. Pero, ¿por qué Shizune le había llamado "Tsunade-sama"? _

_-No soy la Godaime- murmuró. –Estoy seguro de que no soy la Godaime- aclaró su voz, convenciéndose completamente. _

_Rápidamente salió de la cama, sintiéndose aún más extraño. Su cuerpo parecía ser otro. Su delantera pesaba más de lo normal y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Llevó su vista hasta su pecho… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Joder, tenía dos grandes montañas! ¡Unos pechos monstruosos!... ¡¿Desde cuándo un hombre tenía pechos tan grandes?! ¡No, no y no! ¡Su pecho plano de hombre se había convertido en un pecho montañoso de unos cien centímetros o mas! __¡Ni los de Kurenai son así de grandes! __Pensó a punto de desmayarse._

_-Un espejo- dijo antes voltearse a ver sobre el gran espejo de pared. Su mandíbula se desencajó… ¿E-Era mu-mu-mujer?... ¡Era una mujer! ¡Y no una cualquiera, era la Hokage!_

_-¿Tsunade-sama, ya está lista?- oyó unos golpes a la puerta._

_-¡Enseguida salgo!- su voz… ¡Su voz era aguda y chillona! -¿Qué demonios…?- volvió a llevar su mirada al espejo. Si, era una mujer. –Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla. Si, una pesadilla- corrió al baño y abrió la llave del agua fría, juntó agua con sus manos para luego mojarse su rostro. Nada había pasado, seguía siendo mujer. Decidió que era mejor meterse a la ducha. Abrió la llave del agua caliente e iba a entrar pero recordó que llevaba ropa… __Maldición, ¿y ahora?__. Debía quitarse la ropa y eso significaría que quedaría desnudo, bueno, desnuda. Nunca se atrevería a ver a una mujer desnuda sin el consentimiento de ella. La única mujer a quien había visto desnuda era Kurenai, pero ese era otro tema._

_-Tsunade-sama, llegaremos tarde- otra vez los golpes a su puerta._

_-En cinco minutos salgo- habló con aquella voz aguda y femenina. –Al diablo, me ducho con la ropa puesta._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Luego de gritarle una sarta de insultos al Inuzuka, decidió que lo mejor era encontrar a su discípula Shizune para que le ayudara. Sintió su orgullo herido al pedirle instrucciones de cómo volver a la aldea luego de haber insultado al chico. Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, y, a pesar de que esta era "su" aldea, se sentía como una completa forastera. Veía todo con otros ojos y todos la veían como otro ser. Si estuviera en su cuerpo los mocosos niños ya se le acercarían a pedirle un consejo de cómo convertirse en Hokage; los adultos le ofrecerían comida gratis e incluso podría ligar algo de sake… Pero nada. Ni una mierda. Todos le decían "Hola, Asuma-san, tenga buen trabajo hoy". Malditos pobladores de "sus tierras", todos eran una mierda._

_-¡Asuma!- joder, ¿ahora quién sería? Volteó sobre sus talones, encontrándose con Kurenai __Ay no, y yo creí que este día podría ser más mierda.__ -¡Asuma, buenos días!- oh… por… Kami… Sama…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que sus labios fueron opacados por otros. Ella, Kurenai, la mujer de Asuma, la estaba besando. Tsunade Senju, Sannin legendaria, Ninja médico número uno en todo el mundo, actual Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato estaba besando a una mujer. _

_-Me alegra verte tan temprano- sonrió Kurenai al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla del "hombre". –Vine a comprar unas flores, ¿y tú?- preguntó parpadeando tiernamente._

_Tsunade no podía salir del shock recién provocado por un simple beso. No sabía qué era más raro: o el hecho de haber besado a una mujer o el hecho de que un simple beso la dejara así. __Intento fallido de Hokage__. Pensó, irónica._

_-Asuma- la voz de Kurenai logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamaran por el nombre de Asuma. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, dudosa por el estado de su novio._

_-Eh… ¡Ah no, anda!- llevó una mano a su nuca y rió nerviosa. __Maldito Uzumaki, él y sus gestos__. Pensó; mucho tiempo regañando al mocoso lograba hacer que se le pegaran aquellos gestos._

_-Oh, bueno. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar o algo?- preguntó la mujer._

_-Er… Y-Yo… ¡No!- gritó asustando un poco a Kurenai. –Er, di-digo no porque debo ir a hablar con la Hokage acerca de… acerca de la co-cosa qu-que está so-sobre la cosa… ¡Adiós!- y tan rápido como pudo, salió de allí dejando a una Kurenai extrañada._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Caminaba para la Torre Hokage. Luego de meterse a la ducha con la ropa puesta y comprobar finalmente que era mujer, salió del baño y se vistió como lo haría la Hokage. Aún se reclamaba qué necesidad de no usar sostén tenía su líder. __Pesan demasiado__. Pensó._

_-Tsunade-sama, Yamanaka-chan la espera en su despacho- informó Shizune._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó, confundida. -¿Por qué mi alum…?- pero cortó la pregunta allí. Aún olvidaba que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona._

_-¿Decía algo?- preguntó la menor._

_-¿Por-Por qué Ino requiere de una reunión conmigo?- reformuló su pregunta._

_-¿No lo recuerda? Ayer por la mañana usted acordó una reunión con Ino para revisar el nuevo jutsu que ella ha estado perfeccionando- explicó. –Ese jutsu se basa en el cambio de cuerpos a través de un triángulo… O eso al menos es lo que sabemos puesto que Yamanaka-chan aún no ha terminado de informarnos. Usted misma le ha dado tiempo hasta hoy ya que ese jutsu es muy esencial para la aldea ya que posiblemente pueda servir en misiones de espionaje- terminó de explicar Shizune._

_Asuma quedó impresionado. ¿Tanto podría llegas a hacer su alumna? No cabía dudas, Ino ya se había convertido en toda una Kunoichi de primera. Perfeccionar un jutsu esencial no lo hacia cualquiera. Y, definitivamente, se sentía orgulloso._

_Cuando llegaron al despacho encontró a quien menos esperaba…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Minutos antes…_

_Ya estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a su amado despacho y hablar directamente con Shizune acerca de lo ocurrido. Jamás deseó ver tanto aquella oficina de cuatro paredes. Tan sólo dos cuadras…_

_-¡Asuma-sensei, ahí está!- __diablos, ¿ahora quién mierda viene a joderme? __-¡Asuma-sensei, lo estuve buscando por todos lados!- vio como la Yamanaka corría hacia ella. –Rápido, tenemos que ir a la Torre Hokage, tengo una reunión con Hokage-sama y usted debe ayudarme a salir de esta- habló, alarmada. _

_Haló del brazo de su sensei y lo llevó al trote hasta la Torre del Hokage. Tsunade no entendía por qué aquella jovencita estaba tan alarmada. Si bien recordaba que hoy tendría una reunión con ella acerca de ese jutsu… Oh no… El jutsu de intercambio de cuerpos de manera triangular… Joder, ya había encontrado la solución al problema. _

_Llegaron hasta el despacho de la Hokage antes que la Godaime y Shizune… O al menos eso creía Ino…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Cuando llegaron al despacho, encontró a quien menos esperaba. Ahí estaba su alumna, al lado de ella, su cuerpo. Él se vio a sí mismo desde el cuerpo de otra persona y eso le provocó un escalofrío. Jamás imaginó que esto pudiera llegar a pasarle, pero se alivió al encontrar su querido cuerpo._

_Tsunade vio que su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo: sus pantorrillas finas, sus muslos adecuadamente, ¡y sus pechos! Sus preciadas gemelas seguían intactas. Respiró con alivio al encontrar finalmente su cuerpo._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ino, mirando a su sensei y luego mirando a la Godaime._

_-Ino- habló su sensei desde el cuerpo de Tsunade. –Cuéntanos sobre ese jutsu que has estado perfeccionando- pidió._

_-Por favor- pidió Tsunade desde el cuerpo de Asuma. –Y dinos exactamente lo qué pasó- ella sabía perfectamente que Asuma estaba en su cuerpo, lo dedujo al instante en que vio su cuerpo. Sin esperar más, ella -con el cuerpo de Asuma- se ubicó detrás del escritorio dejando a las dos presentes impresionadas._

_-Asuma-sensei, ¿qué hace?- susurró Ino. _

_-Tomo mi lugar- respondió ella._

_-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Shizune._

_Mientras tanto, Asuma sonreía. Ya había descubierto quién tenía su cuerpo: la Hokage Tsunade Senju. Ahora solo le faltaba volver a su cuerpo y asunto terminado._

_-Ino- llamó Asuma desde el cuerpo de Tsunade. –Haznos el favor de contarnos sobre aquel jutsu- la susodicha lo miró, aún sin comprender por qué "La Hokage" no hacia nada al ver que su sensei ocupaba su lugar en el despacho._

_-Tsunade-sama…_

_-Ino, no des rodeos y ve al punto- pidió la Hokage desde el cuerpo de Asuma._

_-Y-Yo… Bien, pero nótese que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- suspiró. –El jutsu en el cual he trabajado y perfeccionado se llama Cambio de Cuerpo y Alma Triangular. Es un jutsu donde dos almas pasan por un puente, el cual sería el usuario del jutsu, y hace que estas dos almas se separen del cuerpo y vayan hacia el otro cuerpo. Para simplificar, hagámoslo con los sujetos A, B y C. Yo seré el sujeto C y los otros serán los sujetos A y B. El sujeto C realiza los sellos y piensa en dos personas, el sujeto A y el sujeto B. Una vez que los sellos están hechos y la mente con aquellos sujetos se realiza el jutsu: el sujeto A pasa al cuerpo del sujeto B y el sujeto B pasa al alma del sujeto A. Así sería un Cambio de Almas triangular; dos sujetos y un puente- terminó de explicar._

_Todos estaban asombrados, mucho más Asuma. Aquella niña que tuvo como alumna había crecido. Ya no era la pequeña que se sentía inútil, ahora era una mujer bella y una Kunoichi excelente, capaz de perfeccionar un jutsu. _

_-Y dime, Ino, ¿en quién pensabas cuando realizaste la prueba ayer?- preguntó Tsunade dentro del cuerpo de Asuma. –Porque si pensabas en dos personas, que peculiarmente están aquí, déjame decirte que ese jutsu es todo un éxito- sonrió. _

_-Yo eh… Ay, por Kami-sama- se llevó una mano a la frente produciendo un gemido de frustración. –Pensaba en usted, Hokage-sama- miró al cuerpo de su sensei. –Pensaba en que quería impresionarla y que me felicitaría y lo hacía- luego, miró al cuerpo de la Godaime, sabiendo que su sensei estaba allí dentro. –Y pensaba en usted, Asuma-sensei. Horas antes había hablado con Kurenai-sensei sobre usted y que hoy era su aniversario de un año. Lo siento, de verdad. No pensé con claridad las cosas- agachó la mirada, sintiéndose como una idiota. __Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas tal vez esto no habría pasado. __Pensó la Yamanaka a punto de llorar. –Y-Yo lo siento. Quería que esto salga bien… Lo he arruinado todo- cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. De pronto, sintió una mano femenina apoyarse sobre su hombro._

_-Ino- sabía que era su sensei quien le estaba hablando. –No digas esas cosas. Has hecho un gran trabajo, no tan sólo como Kunoichi sino como integrante del clan Yamanaka. Has perfeccionado este jutsu como ningún otro. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- escuchar eso de su sensei le hizo sentirse feliz y no pensó en nada excepto abrazarlo. _

_-Gracias, Asuma-sensei- susurró la joven._

_-Bueno, bueno, basta ya de cháchara- irrumpió la Hokage con una sonrisa. –Ino, ¿puedes revertir el jutsu?- preguntó, seria._

_-Am…- llevó un dedo a su labio. –Creo que podría, no lo sé, es la primera vez que hago esto. Debería realizar los sellos al revés y podría revertirlo- respondió con nerviosismo._

_-Intentémoslo- ordenó la Hokage._

_-Bien- Ino se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y prosiguió - I, Tori, Ushi, U Jutsu de Cambio de Cuerpo y Alma Triangular- cerró sus ojos fuertemente y vio como las almas de la Hokage y de su sensei pasaban a través de ella. Luego, abrió los ojos, sintiendo el mismo dolor de cabeza que tenía cuando realizó por primera vez aquel Jutsu. -¿Funcionó?- preguntó, sosteniéndose su cabeza con fuerza._

_-Como dije antes, todo un éxito- habló la Hokage quien ya estaba en su cuerpo._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- habló Asuma sonriéndole. _

_-Gracias._

_-Bueno, que día más loco, ¿nee?- comentó risueña la Hokage. –Ino, quédate que debemos archivar este jutsu y necesito detalles. Asuma, puedes irte y…- recordó el beso de esta mañana y como había dejado a Kurenai. –Será mejor que veas a Kurenai… Creo que he metido la pata- llevó una mano a su nuca._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, contemplando el rojo carmesí pintar el cielo. Se sentía tan bien volver a su cuerpo. Este día había sido extremadamente loco y extraño. Necesitaba destensarse por lo que optó encender un cigarro. Llevó sus manos a su nuca y siguió caminando. Por mera curiosidad, llevó su mirada hacia una joyería. Notó que había lindos colgantes con flores. Decidió adentrarse._

_Cuando salió, llevaba en sus mano una cajita aterciopelada negra. Sabía que a ella le gustaría. _

_Siguió caminando hasta el apartamento donde ella vivía, pero antes de dar otro paso, vio que Kurenai miraba unas flores. "__Y pensaba en usted, Asuma-sensei. Horas antes había hablado con Kurenai-sensei sobre usted y que hoy era su aniversario de un año…". "Será mejor que veas a Kurenai… Creo que he metido la pata…"__. Pensó en las palabras que le habían dicho su alumna y Hokage. Rió mentalmente. Se acercó por detrás hasta ella y le apoyó suavemente el collar que había comprado minutos antes. Kurenai, al verse desprevenida, se sobresaltó y llevó su mano a su pecho, encontrándose con una cadenita de plata que tenía un colgante en forma de rosa roja. _

_-Lamento si pasó algo hoy- se disculpó._

_-Asuma- susurró Kurenai y volteó a verlo. –Pensé que..._

_-¿Había olvidado nuestro aniversario?- inquirió él. –Kurenai- tomó su barbilla -pueden pasar miles de cosas, una guerra, una desgracia, un cambio de cuerpos, pero ten en mente que nunca podré olvidarme de ti…_

_.-.-.-.-._

_**FIN.**_

_**¡Y aquí finalizamos con este One-Shot!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme un review -claro, si ustedes quieren :D-**_

_**Muchas gracias Parresia y Mar Angys Dreams por permitirme participar en este foro. **_

_**¡Me despido!**_

_**Byee!**_


End file.
